


Jealousy

by Wynhaught_trash



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Jealous Waverly, pouty baby, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 12:23:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13007697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wynhaught_trash/pseuds/Wynhaught_trash
Summary: Prompt: Could you write a wayaught fic in which Waverly is jealous?I can indeed! here ya go!





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!! I have decided to take a break from big fics to focus on little one shots, through prompts from you amazing people? I'll start with my favourite wayhaught ones, then my writing will continue over towards the supercorp ones! 
> 
> XXXXXXX  
> seen as people have a problem with me asking for prompts here, please send them to my tumblr, wynhaught-trash, or my twitter wynhaught_trash (stupid tumblr wouldnt let me use _ )

Waverly Earp was not a jealous person. Nope. Not at all. Well, she never used to be, I mean she did date Champ hardy of all people. She wasn't a jealous person, she almost prided herself on that, and then, well, then she met Nicole. She loves Nicole so much, so much infact that it causes her to act a little, well, irrational. Waverly herself hadn't even noticed it at the start of their relationship. That quite frankly, was because for the first few weeks of into the relationship, Nicole had never brought Waverly back to her house. That was well, that was the start of Waverlys spiral into jealousy. Nicole had introduced her to her cat, Calamity Jane, or CJ for short. It was perfectly okay at first it really was, the cat didn't hiss or scratch her, which Nicole had said was a first. But then Waverly noticed it. The way CJ just so happened to need feeding the minute Waverly starts to unbutton her girlfriends shirt. Or the way she knocks something over for attention, which she gets, every. Single. Time. So yeah, maybe Waverly was a jealous person after all, and yes, I know what your thinking, "Waverly earp is jealous of a cat??" well, heres a few examples that Waverly can think about.

\---------

They had just gotten back from dinner, Nicole grabbing their coats to put away while Waverly went straight into the living room to turn on the tv. Nicole shuffles back into the room, grinning widely at the sight of her girlfriend sprawled on her couch. Moving Waverlys legs so that she could sit down, she settles into the couch, placing Waverlys legs onto her lap. They share a loving smile before Nicole starts to gently massage her calf. Waverly closes her eyes, sighing softly. Smirking at her girlfriend, Nicole starts to slowly massage higher. Waverly opens her eyes to meet the smirking face of her girlfriend. Raising an eyebrow, Waverly rises up onto her elbows, a grin slowly forming on her face. Nicole moves to straddle her girlfriend, just as she hears a loud meow coming from the kitchen. Releasing a breathy laugh, Nicole moves to get off the couch. "Sorry baby, forgot to feed the little lady" she says softly before standing up and walking into the kitchen. Sitting up fully, Waverly groans slightly. "That damn cat is worse then Wynonna" she mutters quietly to herself. 

\------

A few days later, the pair find themselves back at Nicoles, and on the couch again. This time however, the damn cat was already fed and Waverly was on a mission. What mission was that? to get her very hot girlfriend out of her ridiculously attractive shirt. Currently Waverly was in Nicoles lap as they were having a killer make out session. Waverly had only just began to unbutton said shirt when they both heard a horrendous shriek coming from the other side of the room. Waverly jumped up off the couch in surprise and alert. Looking around, all she sees is the damn cat. Did she make that noise? "Awh baby what's the matter?" Nicole asks, jumping off the couch and running towards her. Waverly opens her mouth to respond when Nicole runs passed her and kneels on the ground. 'You've got to be fucking kidding me' Waverly thought as she watches her girlfriend cuddle the damn cat on the ground. Wavery pouts as she sits back onto the couch, until she makes eye contact with CJ, or 'douch canoe', as she's been calling her in her head. She glares with all her might at the stupid cat who has all of Nicoles attention. Her mouth almost drops open wide, because she swears that little fucker just smirked at her. Smirked! That little fucking bi-

\-----

For the next two weeks when they had seen one another it was at the homestead. It had Nicole quite confused, surely being alone in her house was better than being interupted constantly by Wynonna or even Doc. But Waverly had been insistent on it which made Nicole frown, did she not like her house? After putting her best puppy eyes to use, she was able to convince the younger Earp to come back to her house for some alone time. After a lovely night alone, with suprisingly no kitty interuptions, Waverly leaves Nicole in bed to go make the pair some hot chocolate. While waiting for the kettle to boil, Waverly hears a quiet meow from behind her. Turning around, shes face to face with the little douche canoe. CJ is sat right in the doorway, eyes never leaving Waverlys own. Waverly continues to glare at her until the kettle boils, only then turning to make the hot chocolate. After its all made she grabs both cups, turning around to see the cat still sat there staring at her. Walking towards the doorway, Waverly continues to glare. CJ breaks eye contact to look behind her, as in, look towards the stairway. "Oh no you don't you're not going anywhere!" Waverly scolds, running passed the cat and towards the stairs. CJ follows close behind, making Waverly more determined to get there quicker. Almost running at full speed, she runs into the room, slamming the door before CJ was even close with her foot. Nicole jumps at the noise, eyes widening at the sight of her girlfriend. In her hurry to beat the cat, she had spilled most of the hot chocolate, thankfully not much had gotten on her hands, but it covered the outside of the used to be white mugs, and is currently dripping on the carpet. "What happened? are you okay??" Nicole asked, as she starts to get out of bed. Catching her breathe slightly (she really needed to go back to the gym she notes) Waverly walks quickly towards her girlfriend, handing her whats left of her drink. "I'm okay don't worry, you're house is a little spooky at night" Waverly replies, grinning at the mess that was Nicoles hair. After cleaning her hands Waverly got into bed, a smirk forming on her face. 'I win' she thinks as she sips her drink.

\------

After a busy morning training, and then running after revenants both Nicole and Waverly were exhausted. They had decided to go to back to Nicoles for a much needed shower and nap. Waverly wakes up slowly and frowns, not feeling any arms around her waist. Reaching behind her she feels Nicoles body is still there. Frowning deeply she turns around, ready to snuggle up to her love. What she sees causes her eyes to harden. There, acting as Nicoles little spoon, was Douche canoe. At this point Waverly is seething in jealousy. Nicole is supposed to be her big spoon. No one elses. CJ opens her eyes at this point to sleepily glance at Waverly. "I hate you" Waverly whispers at her. "Hmmmm what baby?" Nicole sleepily mumbles, eyes still closed. Waverly curses silently. "Oh nothing baby go back to sleep" she whispers in response, smiling softly at her girlfriend before going back to glaring at the cat once again. 

\-----

So yeah, maybe it was stupid and yeah, probably irrational, but Waverly can't seem to help it. She's jealous of that damn stupid cat.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! you can send anymore if youd like, although i do already have a lot to choose from, thank you all!
> 
> I know it probably wasnt what you had in mind, but I love this route!


End file.
